Help:References
You can add reference tags when citing sources. This uses the HTML code. Basic concept The basic concept of the tag is that it inserts the text enclosed by the ref tags as a footnote in a designated section, which you indicate with the this tag . If is not present at the end of the article, none of the footnotes will appear. This page itself uses footnotes, such as the one at the end of this sentence.An example source If you view the Wikicode of this page by clicking "Edit this page", you can see a working example of footnotes. *At the end of the Canals, Gordon Freeman destroys a Hunter-Chopper.Half-Life 2 *He also destroys a Hunter-Chopper in the Outlands.Half-Life 2: Episode Two Multiple uses of the same footnote To give a footnote a unique identifier, use . You can then refer to the same footnote again by using a ref tag with the same name. The text inside the second tag doesn't matter, because the text already exists in the first reference. You can either copy the whole footnote, or you can use a terminated empty ref tag that looks like this: . In the following example, the same source is cited three times. This is an example of multiple references to the same footnote.Remember that when you refer to the same footnote multiple times, the text from the first reference is used. Such references are particularly useful when citing sources, if different statements come from the same source.This text is superfluous, and won't show up anywhere. We may as well just use an empty tag. A concise way to make multiple references is to use empty ref tags, which have a slash at the end. Although this may reduce redundant work, please be aware that if a future editor removes the first reference, this will result in the loss of all references using the empty ref tags. Too many references can fixed by having columns Using will create a two-column reference list, and will create a three-column list. Using will allow the browser to automatically choose the number of columns based on the width of the web browser. Choose a column width that's appropriate for the average width of the references on the page. List of common references used in this wiki This list includes the commonly used sources, each time followed by their unique identifier. Use them properly. *''Half-Life'' Beta ** *''Half-Life'' ** *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' ** *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' ** *''Half-Life: Decay'' ** *WC mappack ** *Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta ** *Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta files ** *''Half-Life 2'' Beta source code ** *''Half-Life 2'' ** *''Half-Life 2 Prima Guide'' ** *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' ** *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' ** *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' commentary ** *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' ** *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' commentary ** *ApertureScience.com ** *''Portal'' ** *''Portal'' commentary ** *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' ** *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' commentary ** *''The Orange Box Prima Guide'' ** *''Portal'' ARG ** *''Portal 2: Lab Rat'' ** *''Portal 2'' ** *''Portal 2'' commentary ** *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' ** *[http://www.valvetime.net/threads/marc-laidlaw-vault.114535/ Marc Laidlaw Vault] on the ValveTime.net Forums ** References External links *Cite Code Category:Help